Carmella Corset
Carmella Corset is role played by Carmen and is the sister of Hannah HotPocket and Jupiter Adams. Personality Carmella has a bold and very flirtatious personality, also can be a bit impulsive at times. Because of her boisterous (albeit promiscuous) nature, she sometimes intimidates others which she doesn't mean to do. She is a little naive and this can often lead her into dangerous situations; either by choice or not. She is not experienced in the crime scene and was being taught by her friend Violet, which got them into trouble a few times. Carmella seems to be money-oriented (The same can be said about her sisters-- but more so with Jupiter and herself) and vocally expresses desire in finding a sugar daddy. Background Information (WIP) - Relationships Hannah HotPocket Hannah is Carmella's older sister and best friend, she came to Los Santos with her. Jupiter Adams Jupiter is Carmella and Hannah's adopted sister, they're on friendly terms and keep in contact with each other. Stephen McClane During her first time in Los Santos, she met the police officer on the street one day when he was on duty. They flirted with each other and he had given her his number, but she ended up forgetting it. Carmella had taken a liken towards him and express wanting to find him again before. Presumably, the feelings for him seem to have waned and has given up looking for him. Violet van Housen Carmella's friend in crime, Violet is her friend and had taught Carmella how to commit crimes which ended up with them getting caught by the police then ending up in prison- also found out by HOA (including the police) while breaking and entering. Fortunately, they were let go without anymore trouble. The Stolen Vehicle It begun when Jupiter, Carmella and Hannah met up for a night out, Hannah placed her usual ad on the yellow pages for cuddling for her and her sisters' business. It was then they were called up soon after by a mysterious man by the name of [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Al_Saab Al Saab], who wanted to meet up with them, because he was feeling lonely. Hannah accidentally gave him the wrong address at the start. Eventually, he called them back to meet up at a proper location, not long after greeting they got into Saab's vehicle to head off to a location where he proceeds to leave his car to go make a call. The sisters were suspicious about this and were having doubts about waiting for him. Thus, Jupiter wired his car and they drove off, leaving him behind to call for his friend [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Nino_Chavez Nino Chavez] to come pick him up. They were then briefly chased by Nino as Saab was making threats towards them over Hannah's phone to return his car back to him-- which Jupiter refused unless he gave them their payment. They soon came to an agreement to meet up for their payment and Jupiter hid with Saab's car while Carmella and Hannah dealt with talking to him-- which he then shows up with the cops about his stolen car. They went to go find it along with Jupiter who refused to leave the car, believing he wanted to take advantage of Hannah, and ended up driving away with it (This, however, made the situation ''worse) and escaping the cops.'' Hannah and Carmella were eventually let go as they walked to a clothing shop. Unfortunately, that wasn't the last Hannah had seen of them. After Carmella left, her sister was contacted by another mysterious man for her cuddling service ad. She didn't think much about it, figuring that it was just another customer, so she left to go meet up with him on a boat in the middle of the ocean. This turned out to be a set up planned by Saab to teach her and her sisters a lesson from messing with them, even if Hannah had no idea what he was talking about as she was just trying to do her job and didn't think Jupiter would run off with the car. Nino had convinced Saab into letting her go and preventing any violence from happening as he believed she was innocent. Hannah told them that she will talk to Jupiter about the car when she sees her again and '''Nino '''gives their contact number to her and he asked her to keep in touch if she hears any word from '''Jupiter; '''who seem to be laying low for now. Category:Female Category:Characters